Un amor prohibido entre el cielo y el infierno
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: ¿ Que pasaria si caes en las redes de algo prohibido ? Lo dejarias o seguirias . Sasuke e Hinata decidieron caer sin importarles las consecuencias ; podran salir victoriosos aunque su amor estaba condenado desde el principio . Sorry por summary .
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta historia la empeze hacer cuando estaba escribiendo un capitulo para mi fanfic Cielo y Arena del Desierto , estaba un poco aburrida ya que la inspiracion no me llegaba para lo otro asi que empeze a escribir lo queras y de ahi salio esto . Los personajes pueden salir Oc depende de su criterio y es ( universo alterno ) , asi que les pido disculpas por cualquier cosa .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y no a mi ( quiero llorar de tan solo pensarlo )**

**Prologo **

A veces te has detenido a pensar sobre que te pasaria sin caes en las redes de algo prohibido .

¿ Lo has hecho ?

Bueno si lo has hecho , eso ya es algo .

Sasuke no lo penso , ni siquiera quizo hacerlo . Cuando el la vio por primera vez sintio que su mundo , naturaleza , todo lo que era ; no importaba en lo mas minimo . Ella lo cautivo con su sonrisa tierna llena de paz y divinidad ; lo acepto sin pedir nada a cambio . Ellos estaban conscientes de que su amor desencadenaria una sangrienta guerra pero aun asi , Sasuke estaria al lado de ella dispuesto a todo por mas diferentes que fueran ; ella era luz y el oscuridad . Su relacion era una condena ; seres opuestos no pueden coexistir juntos decian sus mayores que podrian matarse si lo intentaban mas si ella era un ser puro , un angel y el un abominable demonio .

El amor puede ser un sentimiento muy caprichoso a veces y afecta a todo ser viviente en la tierra ; los seres que no podemos ver aunque esten en nuestro plano tambien lo sienten .

Sasuke decidio caer en las redes de ese caprichoso sentimiento sin pensar en sus consecuencias .

¿ Estara dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo y pagar el precio que conlleva amar un angel , un ser puro lleno de luz ; lo opuesto a el ?

¿ De verdad estara dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo ?

Y si ustedes fueran el ...

¿ Lo estarian ?

**Gomenasai , Gomenasai , de verdad que lo siento mucho si los decepcione con este capitulo , como dije estaba aburrida y decidi hacerlo . Tiene continuacion , pero publicare el siguiente capitulo si consigo mas de cinco reviews ;) asi que onegai no sean malos y denle una oportunidad .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos , como habia dicho que iba actualizar el siguiente capitulo si conseguia mas de cinco reviews , bueno tendre que complacerlos . Perdon si los personajes salen Oc o por cualquier cosa , me duele mucho la cabeza por varios capitulos que tuve que hacer para mis otros fics , pero ya no importa . Aqui les dejo el siguiente , puede que sea corto .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y no a mi ( Creo que llorare )**

**Primer encuentro **

Gritos y lamentaciones se escuchaban en una aldea cubrida por el fuego , no habia ningun lugar donde no hubiera cadaveres o alguna casa sin quemar . Las pocas personas ilesas intentaban escapar de sus agresores los cuales no podian ver , ya que se ocultaban en la oscuridad de la noche .

-No … no por favor – suplicaba una mujer – no me mates – ella suplicaba en vano ante la persona que caminaba hacia ella la cual habia desenvainado su espada . Sin escuchar las suplicas de la desesperada mujer , le clavo la espada sin piedad alguna en su pecho ; sangre salpico su rostro y sus ropas negras .

-La asesinaste aun cuando te habia suplicado – dijo una voz detras de el , el sujeto guardo su espada para voltearse y mirar a la persona . Vestido con ropas negras iguales , su cabello rubio estaba opacado por la sangre que tenia en el , igual que en el rostro dejando ver unos ojos azules que lo miraban sereno .

-No soy alguien a que le gusta escuchar estupideces y menos suplicas – dijo con voz ronca la persona , la poca luz que habia en la estancia ilumino su rostro . Tenia el cabello negro disparado en todas direcciones , una piel blanca ahora sucia por la sangre que habia salpicado y unos ojos negros que no parecian tener vida .

-Eso lo se , siempre has sido asi – dijo su interlocutor caminando hacia la salida del lugar – No podemos cambiar lo que somos – añadio antes de dejarlo solo . El pelinegro miro de nuevo el cadaver de la mujer antes de irse .

-Hace milenios atras te hubiera salvado pero es demasiado tarde para esos pensamientos estupidos y sin sentido – y diciendo eso salio del lugar el cual habia empezado a incendiarse . Cuando estaba empezando a alejarse sintio que lo llamaban , no se volteo pero si se detuvo .

-Sasuke – escucho decir lo que parecia una voz femenina , esta se detuvo frente a el mirandolo , igual que el tambien tenia ropas negras , cabello rosa y ojos verdes que lo miraban con mucha devocion o fanatismo . El joven llamado Sasuke la miro inmutable - ¿ A donde vas ? - pregunto ella

-Eso no te importa Sakura – respondio el , la chica fruncio un poco el ceño pero no se movio de su lugar .

-Ire contigo – dijo ella con un poco de altaneria , Sasuke suspiro resignado y en un movimiento fugaz , Sakura tenia en su garganta un puñal , miro asustada a Sasuke . - ¿ Que haces ? - pregunto ella

-No me gustan que me persigan y menos tu , asi que no molestes – dijo el friamente , Sakura trago fuerte – Si vuelves a molestarme no dudare en matarte , no importa si somos de igual naturaleza – y diciendo eso retiro el puñal para desvanecerse ante sus ojos . Sakura se froto el cuello , estaba furiosa , la habia rechazado de nuevo .

-Deberias dejar de molestarlo – dijo una voz a su lado , Sakura lo ignoro – Si no quieres desaparecer sigue su consejo – añadio .

-Naruto , pierdete en tus asuntos – dijo ella enojada , una leve sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del mencionado , el cual era que estaba con Sasuke anteriormente – El me aceptara – dijo muy segura , el joven llamado Naruto solto una risa despectiva .

-Ni sabes lo que dices ... Sakura . El no te aceptara nunca , nadie lo hara ; no somos personas que sienten esos pateticos sentimientos que los hacen debiles – empezo a decir Naruto con dureza , Sakura se cohibio ya que nunca lo habia escuchado hablar asi – Somos demonios , no sentimos , no padecemos ningun sentimiento que nos iguale a una cosa de esas – dijo señalando a un cadever cerca de ellos – Asi que no hables estupideces … Sasuke es un demonio , mayor que nosotros y siempre ha sido el mas oscuro y centrado en lo que es , el no dudara en matarte si sigues con lo mismo – dijo para entonces caminar y desaparecer dejando a una Sakura mas furiosa de lo que estaba .

-Maldito – dijo ella – El sera para mi , no importa lo que digas – y diciendo eso se dirigio hacia la aldea en busca de mas presas .

* * *

Muy lejos de ahi donde la oscuridad no puede asomarse , en un jardin llenos de sakuras habia una joven sentada debajo de uno , su vestimenta blanca parecia resplandecer haciendo su piel mas palida de lo que era , su cabello azulado parecia lo unico llamativo de ella .

-Hinata – dijo una voz , la joven sentada se volteo para ver quien la llamaba dejando ver sus ojos blancos con un toque violaceo . - ¿ Que haces aqui afuera ? - pregunto una joven de cabello rubio y de ojos azules mientras la ayudaba a levantarse , tambien tenia una vestimenta blanca igual de resplandeciente .

-No me gusta estar mucho adentro Ino – respondio con una tierna sonrisa , la joven llamada Ino la miro suspicaz .

-No tienes que inventar cosas Hinata , se que planeas ir de nuevo al bosque – dijo Ino , Hinata se sobresalto al escuchar a su amiga – No vayas , sabes muy bien que no esta en nuestros limites – añadio preocupada , Hinata entendio sus sentimientos y le agarro una mano .

-No tienes que preocuparte , estare bien … sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en un solo sitio , es nuestra naturaleza , tu la restringes por temor a ellos – decia Hinata , Ino bajo la cabeza .

-Pero iras sola – escucho Hinata de Ino no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmacion

-Ino , soy un angel , todo a mi alrededor que tenga vida gracias a nosotros me protegera – dijo Hinata , Ino alzo su rostro para mirarla lo que parecia un rostro cerca a la seriedad .

-No lo digo por eso , el bosque es nuestro limite y por ahi habitan ellos ... ellos han asesinado la mayoria de nosotros que estamos vigilando esta area – la voz de Ino parecia quebrarse aunque ella no lo demostrara , Hinata toco su cabeza con su mano como si ella fuera una niña pequeña .

-No te preocupes – fue lo unico que dijo para entonces sonreir y desvanecerse junto al aire , dejando a Ino haciendo una plegaria de proteccion hacia ella .

-Tu destino esta marcado por la condena y muerte , siempre lo he visto asi Hinata – dijo con pesar Ino mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba por donde habia venido .

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado debajo de un arbol muy frondoso que le cubria del molesto sol . Estaba con sus ojos cerrados , parecia que meditaba . En todo el camino las voces de suplicas y desesperacion de las persona que asesino lo estaban asechando en la soledad donde estaba . Cuando estaba mas concetrada escucho un ruido cerca de el , abrio sus ojos y se puso en alerta mas no se movio . Miraba a su alrededor con detenimiento , volvio a escuchar el ruido e hizo el amago de desenvainar su espada ; un olor muy conocido para el invadio sus fosas nasales … un olor a jazmines y rosas , algo que le hacia recordar su pasado dolorosamente . Estaba todavia en silencio cuando con una rapidez inhumana se abalanzo hacia la persona que estaba a metros de el , le apunto con su espada dispuesto a atravesarlo con ella . Pero por alguna razon no pudo hacerlo ; delante de el estaba una joven muy hermosa con vestiduras blancas las cuales no tenian ninguna mancha a pesar de que estaba tirada en el suelo . Sus ojos violaceos lo miraban sin temor lo que hizo que se confundiera . El olor anterior lo invadio de nuevo y entendio que era de ella , ya sabia por que se le hacia conocido , ella era su enemigo … un angel .

-¿ No estas muy lejos de casa ... angel ? - pregunto con sarcasmo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella , aunque no la habia tocado , sintio que ella se habia tensado .

-Todo para mi es mi hogar ... deberias de saberlo , lo sentias antes – empezo a decir ella , Sasuke la seguia mirando con su faz seria y gelida – Mucho antes de ser lo que eres – al decir eso ella aparto la mirada , algo que molesto a Sasuke ya que sentia que sus ojos lo hacian sentir raro , algo dificil de explicar para el . Asi que se acerco a ella mas , quedando solo a pulgadas de ella , habia bajado el arma sin darse cuenta .

Cuando Hinata lo vio , lo primero que penso fue que era un joven muy apuesto pero perdido en su camino , cuando noto sus ropas cubiertas de sangre y su aura muy oscura entendio quien era el , no sintio temor ni quizo salir huyendo ; sintio algo muy distinto . Sintio que algo la atraia hacia el sin pensar en las consecuencias , algo que sus ojos negros solitarios y vacios querian decirle . Ahora el estaba a pulgadas de ella , no podia retroceder pero a la misma vez no queria . Algo imposible e insolito le estaba pasando … se sentia atraida hacia un demonio , el unico ser que podia acabar con ella sin remordimiento alguno .

-¿ Me tienes miedo ? - le escucho preguntar mientras miraba detalladamente cada parte de su rostro , los cuales encontraba perfectos y atrayentes .

-¿ Deberia ? – respondio ella serenamente con otra pregunta , la respuesta sorprendio a Sasuke el cual penso que si se habia topado con un angel hermoso pero el menos cuerdo .

-Sabes que puedo matarte – dijo Sasuke tratando de asustarla aunque de verdad queria hacerlo pero no sabia que era lo que lo impedia .

-¿ Y porque no lo has hecho ? - pregunto Hinata con seguridad esa pregunta hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos y se sintiera completamente desarmado ante una insignificante angel , no podia creerlo . Asi que decidio no asesinarla sino conocerla , definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco para interesarse en un angel , tenia curiosidad mucha curiosidad ; que mas daba ya estaba condenado desde el principio pero por primera vez tenia dudas ; ¿ la arrastraria tambien a ella ? .

-¿ Como te llamas angel ? - pregunto Sasuke a centimetros de su rostro , el que los viera diria que estaban a punto de besarse . Hinata trago profundamente , sentia que no tenia fuerzas para defenderse .

-Hinata – respondio ella en un susurro bajo que pudo escuchar claramente Sasuke - ¿ Y tu ... demonio ? , ¿ Tienes nombre ? - pregunto ella , Sasuke noto cierta burla en su pregunta , un torcida sonrisa aparecio en su rostro y en un instante Hinata estaba en contra de un arbol mas arrinconada de lo que estaba , podia sentir la respiracion de el , su olor era embriagante .

-Sasuke – fue su contesacion , Hinata sonrio levemente a pesar de su situacion – _Esto sera muy interesante –_ penso el mientras la miraba , los dos sentian que estaban cayendo en unas redes peligrosas la cual no sabian que era , se atraian a pesar de ser polos opuestos , de diferentes naturalezas , pero solo querian saber hasta donde llegaba todo eso . No podian imaginar que las cosas que no se piensan pueden traer muchas consecuencias pero ellos decidieron caer en unas redes peligrosas y que manera de hacerlo ... fijandote en tu peor enemigo .

¿ Podran dos enemigos llegar a otro nivel sin matarse involuntariamente en el proceso ?

**Perdoneneme de verdad que lo siento mucho , empeze un poco inspirada , lo que pasa que estaba un poco despistada asi que les pido disculpas . Muchas gracias a Mel17 , paola , Zarita ( muchas gracias ) , layill , jackie , MafHeER ; de verdad que muchas gracias por sus reviews , les pido disculpas si no les gusta este capitulo .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Bueno si recibo reviews , publico el siguiente y sera mejor , de verdad . Hasta la proxima .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos , espero que les este gustando esta historia que empezo en un momento de aburrimiento y ahora es un fic . Agradezco mucho los reviews que he recibido . Me gustaria si quisieran que leyeran mi otro fic llamado Cielo y Arena del Desierto , para ver que opinan . No los entretengo mas , aqui les dejo el siguiente . En este capitulo hay un personaje oc .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertencen a Kishimoto-sama ( yo quiero que sean mios n.n )**

**Necesidad **

Sasuke miraba con mucha atencion los ojos violaceos que estaban a solo centimetros de el .En ningun momento ella quizo gritar o salir huyendo o usar su poder de angel ; solo estaba ahi estatica mirandolo a los ojos como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo . Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco , bueno la locura siempre ha sido parte de su naturaleza ; pero al conocerla parece que esta estaba aumentando . Se fijo en sus labios los cuales eran carnosos , rosados y apetitosos , le dio curiosidad por saber como se sentian , asi que decidio intentarlo , acercandose lo poco que faltaba toco sus labios , no lo profundizo solo queria saber que sentia . Los labios de ella eran suaves y delicados , era la experiencia mas maravillosa que habia sentido en todo ese tiempo , abrio los ojos por la sorpresa al sentir unos brazos rodeandole el cuello y que ella profundizaba el beso ; Sasuke iba a separarse de ella pero por alguna razon inexplicable no podia . Asi que se dejo llevar ; pero pasados unos minutos su mente empezo a reaccionar asi que se separo de ella a la vez que la alejaba bruscamente como si hubiera sido quemado por su tacto .

-Vete – escucho Hinata de el , Sasuke tenia la cabeza agachada impidiendole ver su rostro , Hinata alargo una mano para tocarlo pero Sasuke la aparto con otra haciendo que Hinata se echara para atras .

-Sasuke – dijo en un susurro Hinata , fue entonces que esta la volteo ver , en sus ojos ya no eran los solitarios negros sino un rojo carmesi que inspiraba miedo .

-Vete y no vuelvas – dijo Sasuke con frialdad , al ver que ella no se movia – ¡ Que te vayas ! - grito , Hinata se tambaleo por el grito y sin decir nada salio corriendo hacia los arboles perdiendose entre ellos . Sasuke la vio alejarse y eso le producio cierto desasosiego a la vez que emprendia su marcha hacia lo que llamaba hogar bueno algo parecido a eso .

* * *

Hinata corria con mucha rapidez , tuvo miedo por la reaccion de el , se paro ella en seco en medio del claro que le estaba pasando ; acababa de besar un demonio … tenia que estar cayendo en la oscuridad . Miro sus manos estas estaban cubiertas de sangre y se olio a si misma …. olia a demonio ; asustada de lo que pudiera pasar si se enteraban que habia estado con un demonio fue a buscar agua en el lugar mas cercano para purificarse .

-Tengo que limpiarme lo mas pronto posible – dijo ella tratando de localizar la fuente de agua mas cercana – _Sasuke_ – penso ella en aquel solitario demonio que habia conocido . Sacudiendose la cabeza esos pensamientos decidio apresurar el paso .

* * *

Sasuke entro silenciosamente por la puerta , el lugar estaba completamente oscuro pero el no tenia la necesidad de prender alguna luz para saber la posicion de las cosas , cuando solo llevaba cinco pasos , escucho un ruido no muy lejos de el .

-¿ Que haces aqui ? - pregunto el mirando en la oscuridad , una debil luz ilumino la estancia de piedra y rocas . Sasuke pudo ver el rostro de su compañero Naruto el cual estaba sentado en forma de meditacion en el aire .

-Solo me dio curiosidad de saber donde habias ido ... Sakura es una molestia cuando pregunta por ti ; tuve que practicamente bueno literalmente deshacerme de ella para poder venir aqui – respondio Naruto mientras bajaba sus piernas y tocaba suelo ; se acerco a el y sonrio con un poco de maldad . - ¿ Quien fue el angel que asesinaste ? - pregunto mientras se alejaba unos pasos y lo miraba expectante , Sasuke se tenso al escuchar eso , se le habia olvidado quitarse el olor .

-No se de que hablas – respondio Sasuke haciendose el desantendido e ignorandolo se quito la capa negra ; sabia que no podia engañar a Naruto . Un demonio conoce las mentiras ya que vive de ellas .

-Ohhh … vamos Sasuke , no puedes engañarme ; a otros si pero a mi no - dijo Naruto ampliando mas la sonrisa que tenia .

-No te importa – fue la unica respuesta que salio del pelinegro ; Naruto fingio resignacion .

-Como siempre tan comunicativo , solo queria saber como habias asesinado a tu presa … - decia Naruto , Sasuke al escucharlo decir eso , a su mente vino la imagen de Hinata destrozada y empezo a negar con su cabeza para poder quitarla de su cabeza , algo que Naruto no se dio cuenta ya que seguia hablando sin mirarlo – Hace tiempo que no peleo con uno y me estoy aburriendo ; estar destruyendo y traer calamidades a las aldeas no es lo mio . Quiero tener mas accion .

-Oye … si vienes a confesarte sera mejor que te largues – lo interrumpio Sasuke

-Que frio – dijo Naruto burlonamente ; Sasuke conto mentalmente hasta diez para no caer en la dulce tentacion de desmembrarlo .

-En serio … ¿ A que has venido ? - pregunto Sasuke suspicaz , Naruto que tenia una fingida sonrisa en su rostro la borro inmediatamente para adoptar una seriedad oscura .

-Han solicitado vernos – fue la respuesta de el rubio , Sasuke asintio ya que sabia lo que el queria decir no era ncesario abundar sobre el tema .

-Vamos – dijo Sasuke pero fue detenido por Naruto

-Primero quitate ese repugnante olor de encima antes de que los demas te huelan y te empiezen a hacer preguntas – dijo Naruto ; Sasuke lo miro con gesto frio pero sabia que tenia razon y alejandose del rubio se fue a quitarse el olor que era repugnante y a la misma vez muy atrayente .

* * *

Hinata caminaba muy nerviosa entre la multitud de angeles que habian a su alrededor . Se habia quitado el olor de Sasuke para poder ir sin problemas a su hogar . Despues de pasar una exhaustiva sesion de preguntas por parte de Ino de las cuales omitio casi todo por desgracia ; ahora caminaba por las calles iluminadas con un poco de intrquilidad pero debia calmarse ; penso que no podria pasar nada mas .

-¡ Hinata ! - escucho ella entre la multitud , busco con su mirada por todos lados hasta que encontro a la persona , era un joven de ojos perlados y cabello castaño que caminaba apresuradamente hacia ella .

-Neji ¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunto Hinata al verlo llegar a su lado , el chico nego con la cabeza .

-Me pidieron que la acompañara a su hogar , si me lo permite – respondio Neji con gesto serio pero a la vez suave , Hinata tenia una vaga idea de quien podria haberle pedido eso a Neji pero prefirio no decir nada .

-Claro , vamos – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa , Neji asintio para empezar a caminar juntos por la calle , la cual estaba muy concurrida en esos momentos .

* * *

Sasuke esperaba impaciente en una area boscosa que apenas entraba luz , estaba apoyado contra un arbol mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en un tronco que habia en el suelo .

-¿ Seguro que era aqui ? - pregunto Sasuke sin mirar al rubio .

-Pues claro , puede que hayan pasado siglos pero este es el mismo lugar para celebrar la reunion – dijo Naruto , en esos momentos de la nada aparecio Sakura que al ver a Sasuke fue directamente hacia el , este hizo una mueca de enfado .

-Ne Sasuke-kun , ¿ donde estabas ? - pregunto Sakura agarrada del brazo derecho de el como si fuera chicle , Naruto bufo .

-Apartate Sakura – dijo Sasuke con una expresion gelida y haciendo un movimiento brusco se zafo de la prision de brazos de la pelirrosada , Sakura hizo un mohin mientras que Naruto soltaba una leve risa .

-Mendokusai – dijo una voz detras de ellos parecia cansada , notaron como se materializaba delante de ellos un joven de cabello negro recogido en forma de piña , su expresion era igual a la de voz ... cansada , igual que los presentes tenia una capa negra – Interrumpiendo mi descanso , no tienen otra cosa que hacer – se quejo mientras se acercaba a ellos .

-Hola Pereza – saludo Naruto , el recien llegado fruncio un poco el ceño ante el nombre .

-Es Shikamaru , cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo , no se por que rayos nos dieron esos nombres – dijo este mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo apoyando su espalda en un tronco , miro a Sasuke que no daba señales de quere saludarlo – Vinistes Sasuke – no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmacion .

-Naruto en cierto sentido me obligo a venir – dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo , Naruto lo miro con reproche .

-Es mentira – dijo Naruto , todos al escucharlo se echaron a reir incluso el mismo . En esos momentos aparecieron frente a ellos un joven de aspecto bastante robusto y cabello anaranjado y largo , llevaba igual una capa negra y detras de el una joven de cabello rosa mas oscuro que el de Sakura , por alguna razon traia espejuelos aunque no los necesitara y su capa estaba media abierta dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas , igual que Sakura al ver a Sasuke se abalanzo hacia el solo que este advirtio su movimiento y se quito antes de que llegara haciendo que chocara contra el arbol , todos los presentes les salio una gota en sus nucas al ver eso .

-Que cruel eres Sasuke – dijo la joven mientras se separaba del arbol – Solo queria darte mi abrazo de amor – decia ella mientras hacia el amago de abrazar algo , Sasuke alzo una ceja .

-Pues daselo al arbol , aunque no creo que puedas sentir amor Karin – el tono que empleo Sasuke dejo estatica a Karin al igual que todos – Podras ser la Lujuria pero nunca sentiras amor igual que ninguno de nosotros – añadio mientras los miraba , ninguno dijo nada , sabian que el tenia razon bueno eso creian .

-Esas no son formas de hablarle a una mujer – dijo una voz femenina detras de ello , el sexteto se frizo en sus lugares sin dar señales de poder moverse hasta que Sasuke lo hizo , volteandose pudo ver una figura que estaba cubierta de la misma capa que ellos pero tambien se cubria la cabeza la cual no se podia ver , algunos mechones castaño oscuro se deslizaban afuera de esta - Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre Soberbia – añadio de un momento a otro desaparecio de sus vistas para entonces verla frente a Sasuke al cual le toco la mejilla con una mano de color trigueño claro y muy delicada , Sasuke se aparto de ella como si hubiera recibido una descarga .

-No has cambiado nada Envidia – dijo Sasuke , se escucho una risa de la joven mientras bajaba la capucha dejando ver el rostro astuto de una joven mas hermosa que Sakura y Karin .

-Me lastimas Sasuke – dijo ella fingiendo dolor – Llamame como antes por mi nombre no creo que se te haya olvidado – añadio ; Sasuke la seguia mirando con desprecio .

-Tsubaki no te cae mucho – dijo Sasuke , ella sonrio de modo de respuesta - ¿Cuando llegara el jefe? - pregunto

-No vendra – fue la respuesta de ella , de momento se empezaron a escuchar murmullos de protesta – Pero me dijo para que nos reunio – añadio , todos guardaron silencio .

-¿ Y para que fue ? - pregunto con enojo Sakura , Tsubaki se hizo que no la escucho lo que hizo enojar mas a la pelirosada – ¡ No me ignores ! - le grito mientras le amenazaba con un puño

-Tan conflictiva como siempre Ira – dijo Tsubaki – El jefe nos ordeno atacar un escondite secreto de angeles que esta al norte del bosque , debemos eliminarlos completamente – revelo ella , todos asintieron ante la orden – Iremos ahora – en unos segundos ellos empezaron a desaparecer , Sasuke pensaba sobre en que escondite estaria su recien descubierta tentacion .

* * *

Despues que Neji la hubiera dejado en su hogar , Hinata se dedico a sembrar semillas de rosas y jazmines en el jardin , estaba tan absorta en la tarea que no se dio cuenta del bullicio de afuera . Escucho un ruido de ceramica rota cuando se dio cuenta del humo que salia de las calles , rapidamente se dirigio al balcon de la entrada y lo que vio la dejo horrorizada , el escondite estaba siendo destruido por demonios , ella veia caer a mujeres y hombres sin que les diera tiempo de defenderse de esos seres malignos , se percato que los demonios eran de menor rango eso queria decir que habia alguien al mando . Abrio los ojos con miedo al recordar a su amiga Ino y sin importarle nada fue a buscarla tratando de ocultarse de la vista de su enemigo .

-_Espero que estes bien Ino –_ penso Hinata mientras se movia precavidamente por el lugar devastado

* * *

Sangre salpico el hermoso rostro trigueño de la joven la cual tenia una sonrisa macabra en el , parecia disfrutar de lo que hacia , aunque Sasuke fuera un demonio el no podia disfrutar del mismo placer que Tsubaki sentia cada vez que asesinaba y para colmo tuvo que hacer equipo con ella y Naruto , el cual se habia alejado un poco diciendo que la presencia de Tsubaki era demasiado perturbadora para el . Sacando su espada del cuerpo del angel que habia matado miro a su alrededor como si buscara algo , como si deseara que ella no estuviera ahi presenciando todo .

-¿ Que buscas Sasuke ? - pregunto Tsubaki mirandolo , este no le devolvio la mirada hasta pasado unos segundos .

-Nada – fue la respuesta seca del pelinegro , Tsubaki lo miro incredula mas no dijo nada . Vio a un angel que trataba de alejarse asi que fue directo hacia el con una rapidez inimagible , alzando su mano la paso al cuello del angel con suma rapidez el cual cayo con la garganta cortada , en el rostro de Sasuke aparecio un gesto de asco , Tsubaki tenia una habilidad especial que hacia que no tuviera la necesidad de usar arma o espada para asesinar , sus propias manos eran sus armas , todo lo que mayormente tocaba con el proposito de matar caia muerto a sus pies ; por eso todos sus compañeros exceptuando a Sasuke le temian .

-Nada es mejor que la sangre de un angel en tus manos – dijo Tsubaki en un susurro audible mientras miraba su mano derecha cubierta de sangre escarlata y la llevaba a sus labios mientras sonreia - ¿ No lo crees ? - pregunto mirandolo con sus ojos castaños oscuros .

-Hmp – fue la contestacion de este , Tsubaki se dio la vuelta y Sasuke abrio los ojos sitiendo algo parecido al miedo ante lo que veia , cerca de Tsubaki estaba ella con su rostro lleno de lagrimas y claramente asustada , Sasuke no supo que sintio pero definitivamente estaba seguro de que no queria verla muerta . Antes de que Tsubaki se volteara y la viera , salto rapidamente hacia ella , esta lo sintio acercarse e iba a gritar pero al ver que era el , una muestra de alivio aparecio en su rostro confundiendo mas al pelinegro , sin decir nada la jalo fuertmente y la arrastro del lugar escondiendose detras de una pared rota .

-¿ Qu ... - empezo a decir Hinata pero fue silenciada por una mano del pelinegro , se fijo en su rostro y se sorprendio que a pesar de que demostraba seriedad se podia apreciar un atisbo de preocupación y miedo .

-No hables sin quieres vivir – fue lo que dijo Sasuke en un susurro mientras se asomaba apenas para ver si Tsubaki andaba cerca , observo que estaba asesinando angeles no muy lejos de ahi , parecia que no se habia dado cuenta de su ausencia . Demonios de baja jerarquia pasaron por el lugar haciendo que Sasuke abrazara instintivamente a Hinata , lo cual la sorprendio .

-¿ Por que estas aqui Sasuke ? - pregunto Hinata en un susurro , Sasuke que miraba alerta hacia fuera la miro .

-Es dificil de explicar para mi – respondio el para luego seguir observando , Hinata no estaba muy complacida con su respuesta asi que pregunto de nuevo .

-¿ Porque me salvastes ? - pregunto ella , Sasuke sintio su garganta secarse y con un poco de nerviosismo miro los ojos que tanto le atraian como si pudieran verle lo que quedaba de el . La abrazo mas fuerte , casi protectoramente , no sabia lo que sentia , al principio era una irresistible tentacion o curiosidad pero ella se habia vuelto en tan poco tiempo algo importante , sentia la necesidad de protegerla algo que encajaba con su naturaleza , penso que a lo mejor le quedaba algo de su antigua . Mirando hacia un punto fijo decidio ser sincero , sonrio ante eso definitivamente estaba ya completamente loco .

-Siento que te necesito estar a tu lado ... solo quiero que estes a salvo ,por que si no lo estas lo poco que me iluminastes se esfumara – dijo Sasuke , Hinata abrio los ojos atonita por lo que habia escuchado , involuntariamente una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y profundizo el abrazo de Sasuke el cual no rechazo . Ella tambien sentia la necesidad de tenerlo cerca , aunque terminara matandola , Hinata penso que eso no importaba , los dos se necesitaban mutuamente pero como completar algo si desde el principio estaba condenado ; Hinata no quizo pensar eso , podria que estar a su lado el terminara matandola pero si por lo menos podria darle un poco de luz a ese angel caido pues entonces que la muerte bienvenida sea .

¿ Podra ese sentimiento que empieza a nacer subsistir y prevalecer ante un destino oscuro e incierto ?

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , me amaneci para poder hacerlo . El personaje oc que salio pues lo hize con algunas caracterísitcas fisicas mias como el cabello y el color de piel y los ojos ;excepto en la hermosura que no es tanto jejeje estaba aburrida y decidi añadirlo . Los personajes que salieron representan los siete pecados capitales . Quiero darles las gracias a Mel17 , Imani ki ' Nara y layill ; gracias por su reviews .**

**Me gustaria que los que leen este fic , se pasaran por el otro mio llamado Cielo y Arena del Desierto y pues si quieren me dicen como salio . **

**Bueno espero que dejen reviews ;) **

**Hasta el proximo capitulo . Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo a todos . No puedo creer que el capitulo que subi al principio en un momento de aburrimiento y que tuve que seguir se haya convertido en fic , me cuesta creerlo XD**

**Pero bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente que empeze hacer despues que publique el capitulo anterior ; como ya dije el personaje oc de Tsubaki ( yo misma jeje ) sera parte del fic y es un personaje de suma importancia que fastidiara mucho . No les molesto mas , disfruten de la lectura . **

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y no son mios solamente Tsubaki ( Yeahh xp )**

**Desicion**

Sasuke seguia mirando hacia todos los lados para estar seguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca ; parecio estar seguro y jalando a Hinata empezo a correr en direccion hacia el bosque . Hinata que estaba agarrada fuertemente por la mano de este apenas podia seguirle el ritmo dando traspies . Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a los arboles algo que recordo la hizo detener de repente haciendo que tambien Sasuke se tambaleara por jalarla .

-¿ Que te pasa ? Acaso quieres morir – le espeto con furia , Hinata se cohibio un poco por su tono pero lo miro resuelta .

-Necesito encontrar a mi amiga , ella esta alla – decia ella señalando hacia atras sin mirar , Sasuke alzo su vista mirando seriamente la direccion señalada , el lugar estaba completamente destruido dudaba que alguien hubiera sobrevivido .

-Olvidate de ella , vamos – fue la contestacion del pelinegro mientras la empezaba a jalar de nuevo pero Hinata oponia resistencia . - Deja de resistirte – Sasuke se le acababa la poca paciencia que contenia .

-Demo ella ... - empezo a decir ella pero Sasuke la interrumpio deteniendose y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros fuertemente .

-Ella esta muerta , nadie sobrevivio ... no si ellos estan ahi – dijo sin compasion ninguna , vio como lagrimas amenazaban con salir de las orbes violaceos pero el no podia hacer nada , asi que decidio emprender la marcha pero jalandola con cuidado , Hinata esta vez se dejo llevar .

-¿ A donde iremos ? - pregunto ella en un susurro , Sasuke se quedo en silencio pensando en la pregunta y el recuerdo de un lugar le vino a la mente .

-Un lugar que hace tiempo no visito , alli no nos encontraran ... mejor dicho a ti – respondio el , noto que los pasos de ella se hacian mas lentos , asi que la miro no podian perder tiempo iba a tomar una desicion cuando de pronto sintio la presencia de alguien . Hinata tardo en reaccionar cuando sintio las manos de Sasuke empujarla fuertemente hacia atras haciendo que ella quedara ocultada por las hojas del suelo , vio como Sasuke sacaba su espada y creyo que la iba asesinar pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando lo vio clavarla en un demonio el cual segundos mas tarde se desintegro dejando en el aire su olor a azufre , Sasuke miraba minuciosamente los alrededores , cuando no sintio mas presencias guardo su arma y se dirigio hacia Hinata y sin avisar la cargo . Un gracioso sonrojo adorno sus palidas mejillas , el cual Sasuke no le dio importancia .

-¿ Que haces ? - pregunto ella con nerviosismo , Sasuke alzo una ceja por la pregunta .

-No ves ... te cargo – respondio el secamente , Hinata nego con la cabeza , ella no queria esa respuesta .

-¿ Pero porque ? - pregunto de nuevo , Sasuke suspiro mientras empezaba a caminar .

-Porque eres lenta y no quiero morir por ahora o tu si - respondio el , Hinata enmudecio y se limito a bajar su cabeza , Sasuke entonces aprovecho para correr con mucha agilidad y rapidez entre los arboles perdiendose entre ellos y alejandose del escondite que ahora se podia apreciar en llamas .

* * *

Cenizas y Azufre era lo que se podia apreciar en aquel lugar que antes era hermoso , lo poco que quedaba en pie se estaba consumiendo con las llamas y los demonios de baja categoria se encargaban de destrozar todo a su paso . En las escaleras de lo que quedaba del santuario mas grande estaban unas figuras de negro , las cual algunas estaban sentadas en columnas rotas y las otras paradas ; estaban alrededor de una que estaba sentada en el ultimo escalon .

**-**¿ Alguien sabe donde esta Sasuke ? - pregunto Tsubaki mirandolos desde el escalon , tenia las piernas cruzadas que dejaban ver un poco de su pierna expuesta pero no mucho como Karin . Todos quedaron en silencio , nadie sabia donde estaba Sasuke ya que por la conmocion de estar asesinando no se percataban nada de su alrededor , Naruto al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke se movio incomodo desde donde estaba ; Tsubaki lo noto y una sonrisa calculadora aparecio en sus labios – Avaricia o mas bien Naruto ; ¿ Sabes donde esta Sasuke ? - pregunto con una sonrisa demasiado fingida , Naruto la miro desde su lugar , todo el rostro de Tsubaki estaba cubierto de sangre seca igual que su cabello y capa pero a ella no le molestaba en lo mas minimo , mirandolo con una sonrisa demasiado hermosa para ser de ella aunque sus ojos demostraran una frialdad inescrutable , ella esperaba una respuesta la cual se tardaba mucho .

-Iie , no lo se – respondio el rubio mirando hacia otro lado , la sonrisa de Tsubaki se borro lentamente , sabia que Naruto le estaba mintiendo , lo conocia demasiado igual que Sasuke , lo siguio mirando por unos minutos mas , Naruto podia sentir la mirada penetrante de ella pero no hacia ningun gesto ya que por otro lado estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ya que habia visto algo que no hubiera deseado ver ; pensando en eso apreto los puños de frustacion .

-Al menos me hubiera dicho hacia donde iba – comento Tsubaki mientras miraba su mano izquierda , debajo del mango empezo a salir una serpiente verde la cual se enrollo en su mano .

-Y por que Sasuke tiene que decirte a donde va – le espeto Karin la cual estaba sentada muy provocativamente en lo que quedaba de una columna , Tsubaki sonrio mas no contesto .

-Es verdad ; Sasuke-kun no tiene que decirte nada a ti … tu no eres nadie para el – dijo Sakura que estaba al lado de Shikamaru el cual estaba apoyado de una pared con los ojos cerrados , no se sabia si estaba despierto o no . Naruto movio un poco su cabeza para ver la reaccion de Tsubaki la cual parecia muy tranquila ante esas palabras .

-Y tu te crees que le importas a el … Ira , lo mismo va para ti Lujuria – respondio Tsubaki sin mirarlas , las chicas fruncieron el ceño molestas . - Es un milagro aunque yo no creo en ellos de que ustedes dos esten vivas por mas que le fastidian su miserable existencia … si yo hubiera sido el , ya las hubiera incinerado hasta que no quedaran en nada – añadio , Karin iba lanzarse sobre ella pero Choji ( Gula ) le agarro de un brazo .

-¿ Como sa .... - empezo a decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Tsubaki la cual se habia levantado y empezaba a caminar por los escalones .

-¿ Como se que ustedes lo fastidian todo el tiempo especialmente tu Sakura ? Que no este con ustedes todo el tiempo no quiere decir que no se nada – dijo Tsubaki mirandola – El jefe me mantiene ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo pero yo se muchas cosas mas de las que te imaginas – Sakura al escuchar eso trago fuerte .

-¿ Y que haremos ahora ? - pregunto Shikamaru a la vez que abria los ojos para mirarla .

-No puedo decir nada hasta que Sasuke no llegue – dijo Tsubaki , Shikamaru suspiro para de nuevo apoyarse de la pared .

-¡ Y vuelve con Sasuke , deja de llamarlo ... lo unico que quieres es satisfacer tu necesidad que este contigo todas horas, dejalo en paz ! – le grito Sakura , estaba completamente celosa y enfurecida ; que se creia ella para estar llamando a Sasuke tan familiarmente y pegarsele mucho … solo ella podia hacerlo , nadie mas penso la pelirrosada . Todos vieron como Tsubaki bajo su rostro y Sakura creyo que le habia lastimado con esas palabras asi que sonrio triunfante pero esta se le fue borrando al escuchar reir por la bajo a Tsubaki , el sonido de la risa fue en aumento hasta que esta parecia desquiciada , alzo su rostro y Sakura retrocedio instintivamente ; el rostro de Tsubaki estaba adornado por una macabra y sadica sonrisa y sus ojos frios ahora parecian llenos de locura ; la serpiente que tenia en su mano revento esparciendo mas sangre en ella ; Naruto penso que eso no significaba nada bueno .

-Te matare – fue lo que se escucho de la boca de Tsubaki la cual sono como un susurro siseante , que le dejo los pelos de punta . Y sin decir nada se lanzo hacia ella con una rapidez inigualable .

-Maldicion – dijo Naruto tambien corriendo hacia Sakura para poder agarrar a Tsubaki , pudo agarrarla a tiempo pero no pudo evitar que Tsubaki le marcara el rostro a Sakura que retrocedio del dolor – Shikamaru llevate a Sakura de aqui a lo que se calman las cosas – le pidio Naruto , este asintio y agarrando a Sakura de un brazo desaparecieron de sus vistas , igual que Choji con Karin .

-¡ Calmate Tsubaki ! - le ordeno el rubio a la envidia , esta forcejeaba en sus brazos para librarse de su agarre .

-¡ Sueltame ! - ordeno Tsubaki , pero Naruto parecia no querer hacerlo asi que que tocando sus brazos le corto profundamente , Naruto la solto inmediatamente para mirarse las heridas , Tsubaki se paro frente a el y la sangre que tenia de la herida de este se la llevo a la boca para luego escupirla .

-Estas loca – dijo Naruto en un susurro mirandola la cual respondio con una sonrisa , el rubio que se alzo los mangos de la capa para ver las heridas vio que estas empezaban a sanarse rapidamente , bufo con molestia . - ¿ Que crees que estas haciendo ? - le pregunto .

-Escuchame bien Naruto ; si Sasuke no esta aqui antes del atardecer ... veran lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando quiero obtener algo y tu sabes muy bien sobre lo que hablo – dijo Tsubaki acercandose a su cara mientras lo miraba a los ojos , viejos recuerdos saltaron a la mente del rubio antes esas palabras , pero cuando salio de su ensoñamiento noto que Tsubaki no estaba . Miro hacia todos lados , los demonios se habian ido y ahora todo estaba en completo silencio .

-¿ Donde diablos estaras metido Sasuke ? - se pregunto con molestia Naruto , recordo lo que habia visto y fruncio el ceño – No me digas que tambien nos traicionaras – añadio para empezar a caminar por las solitarias calles que eran hermosas para ahora estar cubiertas de sangre y cenizas .

* * *

Sasuke noto que Hinata estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos ya que no noto cuando se detuvieron ; al verla asi decidio no despertarla y mirando a su alrededor la deposito en suelo al lado de un arbol . Alejandose un poco de ella empezo mirar con algo de melancolia el lugar ; no habia cambiado en lo mas minimo por mas que pasaran años o siglos . Se volteo para ver a Hinata y encontro que esta lo miraba , se miraron por varios segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su alrededor y se levanto un poco desorientada .

-¿ Donde estoy ? - pregunto Hinata mirando con recelo a su alrededor para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida y se dirigio hacia unas columnas en ruinas cubiertas por la maleza – Conozco este lugar ; es el antiguo santuario …. ¿ Como sabes de el ? - pregunto mirandolo , Sasuke se habia sentado en un tronco cortado y la miraba con indiferencia .

-Era mi hogar – respondio secamente el , Hinata se llevo la mano a la boca , entonces eso significaba .

-Si era tu hogar entonces eras ... un angel guerrero – dijo Hinata acercandose a el , Sasuke al ver que ella empezaba a acercarse se levanto y empezo a caminar hacia un riachuelo que habia a pasos de ellos que le daba un toque magico al lugar desolado . - ¿ Eras un angel guerrero ? - pregunto pero el la ignoro y le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba la capa , Hinata se sonrojo mucho al ver el cuerpo perfecto del joven demonio a traves de su camisa negra pegada al cuerpo . No se dio cuenta que Sasuke la estaba mirando .

-¿ Que tanto miras ? - pregunto el con seriedad , Hinata dio un respingo y aparto rapidamente la vista del cuerpo para bajar su cabeza .

-Nada – respondio ella en un susurro ; una media sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Sasuke .

-_Apuesto que esta sonrojada_ – penso Sasuke divertido mientras veia como la peliazulada ocultaba su rostro con el cabello , dandole la espalda de nuevo metio sus pies al riachuelo , Hinata al escuchar el agua salpicar alzo su vista , quedo embobada al ver a Sasuke mirando el agua y con sus manos en direccion a ella como si quisiera atrapar algo .

-¿ Que haces ? - pregunto Hinata acercandose un poco a la orilla , noto que Sasuke tenia el ceño fruncido por su total concentracion .

-Sabes para ser un angel hace preguntas muy tontas – dijo Sasuke , Hinata al escuchar eso aparto la vista ofendida – Trato de buscar comida – añadio , Hinata lo miro con sorpresa e incredulidad .

-Demo ... - empezo a decir pero se callo al ver que Sasuke ya no le hacia caso , asi que suspiro mientras se sentaba en la orilla del riachuelo , en que estaba pensando el , a lo mejor tantos siglos o milenios como demonio se le pudrio el cerebro , acaso se le habia olvidado que ... un angel no come .

* * *

En las profundidades del bosque mas oscuro de esa tierra habia una cueva oscura y humeda de la cual si no eras demonio no podrias respirar de tanto azufre que habia en el aire ; la cueva dividida en secciones estaba escasamente iluminada , en una de las divisiones habia una vela prendida y una persona alta cubierta de una capa . Tsubaki entro silenciosamente esperando que no la escuchara pero no logro su cometido .

-¿ Que ocurrio Tsubaki para que andes de muy mal humor ? -pregunto con voz ronca e intimidante la persona , Tsubaki se tenso al escucharlo .

-Pero que cosas dices Jefe , si estoy sonriendo – contesto Tsubaki sin mirarlo , la persona se volteo para dejar ver que en donde estaba el rostro habia una mascara anaranjada con un solo orificio para el ojo derecho el cual dejaba ver una pupila carmesi . Este camino lentamente hacia ella y con una mano enguantada le toco suavemente el rostro .

-Mientras mas sonries mas enojada estas Tsubaki – dijo el hombre quitando su mano y se daba la vuelta para sentarse en un pequeño trono de piedra . La expresion alegre de Tsubaki cambio en milesimas de segundos a una mirada cruel y oscura .

-Parece que no puedo engañarlo Madara-sama – dijo Tsubaki y empezaba a caminar por la cueva .

-¿ Y como salio la mision ? ¿ Destruyeron el penultimo santuario ? - pregunto Madara con sus manos juntas frente a su pecho , la castaña se detuvo de golpe .

-Salio exitosa aunque Sasuke haya desaparecido de repente y no haya dicho nada – respondio con rabia Tsubaki , escucho el hombre suspirar .

-Sasuke siempre ha sido asi , no acata las ordenes de nadie ni siquiera las mias – dijo Madara .

-Pues tendra que hacerlo , porque si no me encargare personalmente de el como debi hacerlo tiempo – cada palabra que decia Tsubaki estaban impresas de rencor y odio .

-Aun no perdonas lo que te hizo el , bueno despues de todo es su hermano – dijo Madara , Tsubaki lo miro llena rabia contenida que parecia deformar su bello rostro .

-No nunca lo perdonare , el perdon no esta hecho para criaturas como nosotras ... cuando llegue el momento disfrutare asesinandolo como hize con el – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa sadica mientras miraba sus manos con una locura intensificada .

-Ya llegara el momento Tsubaki ... ya llegara el momento – dijo Madara con un aura de misterio mientras miraba a su mas fiel servidora .

* * *

Hinata observaba como Sasuke dividia los pocos peces que habia atrapado , al ver que cogia los de el y los atravesaba con una rama decidio apartar unos pocos , Sasuke la obsevaba con el rabillo del ojo pero no dijo nada . Hinata miro a los dos peces que tenia en sus manos con lastima . Cuando puso sus manos en ellos , una luz dorada los envolvio , Sasuke tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante esa luz muy resplandeciente ; cuando esta se disipo parpadeo unas cuantas veces y miro a Hinata la cual estaba frente al riachuelo echando lo que parecian los peces que el habia capturado ; el pelinegro bufo molesto , ella habia usado su poder para revivir unos insignificantes peces .

-¿ Porque hicistes eso ? Me costo trabajo capturarlos – dijo Sasuke con molestia , Hinata alzo una ceja .

-No los necesito ya que no como y tampoco creo que un demonio coma – dijo ella sentandose a cierta distancia de el .

-Hmp – fue la respuesta que salio de los labios del azabache que mirando el pescado que agarraba con la rama con una froto sus dedos y el pescado empezo a arder , Hinata se echo hacia atras de la impresion , vio como el fuejo desaparecia para dejar el pescado frito el cual sasuke empezo a morder .

-¿ Puedes comer ? Crei que no lo necesitan – dijo ella con espectufacion , Sasuke decidio contarle para que se callara la boca asi que tragandose lo que tenia la miro .

-Es una vieja constumbre que adquiri hace años ... no lo necesito pero es una costumbre que no se olvida – dijo el y se quedo mirandola fijo aunque sus ojos parecian perdidos como si estuviera recordando algo .

-¿ Y cuando la adquiristes ? - pregunto Hinata sacandolo de su letargo , la mirada de Sasuke cambio drasticamente , se lleno de amargura – Gomen – se disculpo Hinata a lo mejor no queria recordar .

-Iie ... en otro momento te contare – respondio este , Hinata asintio con una sonrisa . Sasuke alzo su rostro al sentir que el aire estaba cambiando , Hinata le iba a preguntar que ocurria pero Sasuke hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio . Pasados unos minutos Sasuke se levanto y empezo a ponerse la capa .

-¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunto ella levantandose del suelo , Sasuke estaba muy serio pero la miro .

-Recibi un mensaje de alguien ... debo irme – respondio el para empezar a alejarse de Hinata , esta salio corriendo hacia el y lo agarro de un brazo .

-No te vayas – pidio ella sin mirarlo , Sasuke miro hacia otro lado impotente – No me dejes sola – añadio mirandolo .

-Si no voy me buscara y sera peor ... quedate aqui , estaras a salvo mientras no este – dijo Sasuke pero Hinata no parecia dispuesta en soltarlo – Volvere – y diciendo eso se acerco a la frente de ella y deposito un beso , eso hizo que Hinata lo soltara , entonces Sasuke aprovecho para desmaterializarse y desaparecer del lugar . Hinata bajo con tristeza su cabeza y camino hacia unas ruinas en forma circular y uniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria miro al cielo .

-Vuelve a salvo por favor ... no me dejes – dijo ella para bajr su mirada a la misma vez que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla .

* * *

Sasuke entro a la cueva donde el mensaje del viento le habia indicado , estaba extrañado por haberlo recibido ya que esa persona nunca le enviaba uno desde hacia siglos . Solo llevaba unos pasos dentro del lugar cuando sintio una fuerza abrumadora que lo empujo hacia atras chocando con una pared de piedra . Aguantado un poco la molestia del dolor intento levantarse pero alguien lo agarro y lo estampo contra la pared , Sasuke pudo reconocer en la oscuridad el rostro de Naruto que lo miraba con rabia contenida .

-Maldicion Naruto ¿ Que diablos estas haciendo ? - pregunto enojado Sasuke mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio pero este no cedia .

-¿Donde estabas ? - pregunto Naruto , sus ojos parecian resplandecer en la oscuridad .

-¿ Que te importa ? - respondio secamente Sasuke , Naruto hizo mas presion al agarre .

-No me vengas con esas ... te vi Sasuke , vi lo que hicistes – dijo Naruto , Sasuke abrio un poco los ojos , no podia ser que el lo haya visto .

-No se de que hablas – mintio y fingio indiferencia el pelinegro , Naruto fruncio el ceño y lo solto para entonces propinarle un golpe que a duras penas Sasuke pudo esquivar haciendo que se tambaleara .

-Sasuke no me mientas – Naruto se abalanzo de nuevo hacia el pero Sasuke pudo sacar su espada a la misma vez que el rubio haciendo que chocaran entre si y chispas salieran de ellas – Te vi Sasuke ... te vi salvando a un angel ... a un enemigo nuestro – Naruto hacia mas presion haciendo que sasuke retrocediera unos pasos .

-Eso no te importa ... no te tiene que importar si los salvo o acabo con ellos – le espeto el , y echando hacia atras lanzo un nuevo ataque que el rubio no esquivo quedando en el piso lastimado , Sasuke aprovecho y lanzando a la pared sin tocarlo para entonces mirarlo – Yo hago lo que yo quiero – añadio , Naruto lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados .

-Y si Tsubaki se entera , sabes lo que pasara .... como hace siglos atras – esas palabras salieron de la boca de Naruto con amargura , Sasuke no dijo nada – Piensas traicionarnos ... piensas hacerlo como lo hizo tu hermano – dijo Naruto , esas palbras hicieron que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y se acercara a el poniendole la espada al cuello .

-No te atrevas ... - empezo a decir Sasuke pero Naruto lo corto con fiereza .

-¡ Piensas traicionarnos como lo hizo Itachi ... dejar todo por un angel ! - grito Naruto , Sasuke se alejo de el y Naruto cayo al suelo pero sin dejar de mirarlo .

-Si es necesario sere como el ... si es necesario traicionar como el lo hizo ... lo hare – respondio Sasuke con determinacion sin mirarlo ; Naruto abrio sus ojos incredulos ante esas palabras , no queria creer que podia pasar algo parecido a un suceso de hace siglos que desencadeno una enorme guerra entre los angeles y demonios … de verdad Sasuke estaria dispuesto a sacrificar todo como lo hizo su hermano por un angel … ¿ de verdad lo estaba ? .

¿ Podra Sasuke salir de esta situacion sin pasar lo mismo que su hermano ?

**Gomenasai , de verdad que lo siento .**

**Bueno aqui tienen este capitulo , espero que les haya gustado porque me costo un poco hacerlo . Quiero darle las gracias a Rieko-sama , Pinguinita Xio y Mel17 ; de verdad que muchas gracias por sus reviews , me ayudan muchisimo :) . **

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Bueno hasta la proxima . Sayonara .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo ^^ ( debo cambiar el saludo ¬¬ ) , gracias por seguir mi historia . Quiero añadir que este capitulo puede ser algo aburrido ya que se estara contando algo del pasado . No tengo mas que decir asi que los dejo con la continuacion . **

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertencen a Kishimoto-sama y no a mi ( pero me consuela saber que la loca desequilibra mental de Tsubaki es mia [ y soy yo ] )**

**Conociendo el pasado **

Naruto estaba atonito e incredulo por lo que Sasuke habia dicho . Es que no podia creer o aceptar de que Sasuke pudiera traicionarlos como paso años atras con Itachi . Apreto los puños de la frustracion que sentia y al ver que Sasuke todavia le daba la espalda , uso toda su fuerza en levantarse con rapidez y y agarrandolo de su capa lo empujo fuertemente de nuevo hacia la pared .

-¡ Maldicion dime porque ! - exigio Naruto agarrando la capa con mas fuerza , sus ojos azules parecian resplandecer con mucha fuerza en esa oscuridad , Sasuke lo miraba sin expresion alguna .

-Si vas a matarme hazlo – dijo Sasuke con frialdad , Naruto abrio los ojos ante esa peticion – ya que no cambiare mi desicion – añadio , el rostro de Naruto estaba desencajado de enojo y frustracion , tenia una batalla interna sobre que tenia que hacer con el que considero su amigo cuando eran seres de luz .

-¿ Tanto vale la pena hacerlo ? ... vas a terminar matandola como lo hizo el – dijo Naruto en un susurro que denotaba dolor algo que asombro el pelinegro . Pero cuando Sasuke iba a decir algo una voz los interrumpio .

-Vaya , que maneras son esas – dijo una voz en la penumbra que reconocieron inmediatamente , Tsubaki salio de la oscuridad de la cueva , Sasuke se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi - ¿ Que hicistes esta vez Sasuke ? Tiene que haber sido algo grave para que Naruto te estampara en la pared – dijo Tsubaki acercandose a ellos , Sasuke sintio como Naruto lo soltaba , asi que sus pies tocaron suelo como si nada hubiera pasado .

-¿ Cuanto tiempo llevas ahi ? - pregunto Naruto ; algo que sorprendio al pelinegro ya que creia que iba a contar todo lo que habia hecho .

-Acabo de llegar – respondio ella sin importancia para entonces cambiar su mirada llena de astucia y suspicacia - ¿ Por que ? , ¿ Me perdi de algo ? - pregunto ella actuando como si fuera una niña que le van a decir un secreto , mientras se sentaba en una roca . Naruto se tenso un poco , algo que Tsubaki no sintio pero Sasuke si ya que estaba a su lado .

-Iie , nada importante te perdiste – mintio Naruto con indiferencia , Tsubaki alzo la ceja con incredulidad y Sasuke miraba disimuladamente a su compañero , agradeciendole en el fondo ; enfrentarse a Tsubaki ahora no era lo correcto .

-Ya veo … Sasuke te fuistes sin decir nada ¿ Donde estabas ? - pregunto Tsubaki con cierto tono posesivo en su voz .

-No te importa – respondio secamente el mientras que le dirigia una mirada gelida la cual Tsubaki no le parecio intimidante mas bien sonreia .

-Siempre tan cariñoso – dijo Tsubaki sarcastica – Me rompes el corazon cada vez que me tratas asi – añadio fingiendo que le dolia el pecho , Sasuke bufo molesto .

-No se cual ... el tuyo se pudrio hace siglos – espeto Sasuke , Tsubaki dejando el drama lo miro seriamente .

-Igual que el tuyo – dijo ella , Sasuke iba contestarle que quizas pero prefirio no hacerlo - Pero cambiando de tema ya que te fuistes sin decir nada y eso no le gusto a Madara-sama , el quiere organizar una reunion que presindira el mañana … mas te vale asistir – añadio con tranquilidad pero Sasuke la conocia demasiado para ver que las palabras estaban impregnadas de amenaza .

-Hmp – fue lo unico que salio de sus labios , Naruto no habia dicho nada en todo ese tiempo y procuraba no mirar a Tsubaki .

-Tengo curiosidad – dijo en un susurro siseante , Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada seriamente - ¿ Que seran lo que me ocultan ? - añadio ella , sonrio al ver que Naruto la miraba rapidamente y Sasuke apretaba su mandibula , los conocia muy bien para ser que estaban nerviosos .

-No se de que hablas Tsubaki – dijo Naruto seriamente , esta se toco el pelo y se levantaba dispuesta a irse , pero en segundos desaparecio de su vista para reaparecer frente a Sasuke flotando en el aire dandole un aspecto aterrador .

-Averiguare que estan ocultando y si me entero de que es algo que se interpone en mi camino lo eliminare junto con ustedes – su voz parecia lejana como un susurro haciendo que se les erizara involuntariamente sus pieles .

-Porque no te largas ya – dijo Sasuke con desprecio , Tsubaki sonrio en modo de respuesta y como si fuera a tocar su rostro desaparecio en una llamarada de fuego dejando un fuerte olor a azufre . Esperaron unos minutos y se miraron con muchas seriedad .

-Vamos a otra parte – dijo Naruto , Sasuke asintio para entonces desvanecerse en el aire , al cabo de unos minutos estaban en el claro de un bosque que apenas entraba luz a causa de sus arboles frondosos . Ninguno decia nada asi que Sasuke decidio hacerlo .

-Quiero ... - empezo a decir Sasuke pero Naruto alzo una mano para empezar a negar .

-No tienes que agradecerme ... no se ni por que no lo hize – dijo Naruto y entonces lo miro – Aunque creo que a el no le hubiera gustado saber que casi traiciono a mi amigo – añadio con una sonrisa un poco forzada , Sasuke cruzo los brazos .

-Aun consideras esa palabra , creo que decias que cualquier cosa o sentimiento humano o de luz era patetico – dijo Sasuke enarcando una ceja .

-Hay cosas que no se olvidan por mas que se trate – dijo Naruto apoyandose de un arbol - ¿ Estas seguro de lo que vas hacer ? - pregunto sin mirarlo , Sasuke suspiro con cansancio .

-Si vuelves a preguntarme me asegurare de asesinarte – dijo secamente Sasuke , Naruto sonrio levemente – Si estoy seguro – añadio , Naruto asintio .

-Solo no quiero que cometas los mismos errores – esas palabras salieron con amargura de la boca del rubio , Sasuke no dijo nada ya que lo entendia perfectamente – Bueno que se le va hacer ... a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor quedarme como un arcangel – añadio nostalgico , el pelinegro lo miraba con cierto aburrimiento .

-_Ya empezo con sus cosas _– penso Sasuke al ver al rubio hablar de lo bueno que era antes – Oye – dijo con un tono que decia claramente callate .

-Hai Hai , no te molestes – dijo burlonamente Naruto pero su rostro adopto la seriedad de minutos atras – Me voy , mas te vale asistir a la reunion ; no es bueno hacer enojar a Tsubaki – dijo mientras empezaba a alejandose de Sasuke , se detuvo a unos metros lejos de el para entonces voltearse y mirarlo – Si de verdad te has decidido espero que … no la dejes morir – y diciendo eso se fue desintegrandose en polvo que el viento se llevo lejos . Sasuke bajo el rostro y se dispuso a marcharse .

-_Tengo que regresar con ella … no es bueno que este sola , especialmente si Tsubaki esta por ahi_ – penso Sasuke para desaparecerse en una llamarada de fuego parecida a la de Tsubaki pero mas controlada en forma .

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en medio del riachuelo dejando que el agua pegara su ropa blanca a su cuerpo ; estaba preocupada ya que Sasuke no regresaba y ella se sentia sola . Con el fin de hacer algo decidio meterse al richuelo a purificar su cuerpo del olor de Sasuke ; ya que no era bueno que un angel tuviera la esencia de un demonio por mucho tiempo . Mirando el agua se pregunto si su amiga Ino estaria bien , si por lo menos hubiera escapado de aquel fatidico incidente , pensando si ella estaba viva una lagrima bajo por su mejilla la cual ella se limpio lentamente pero otras la remplazaron , Hinata no pudo suprimir un sollozo .

-Me voy un momento y te encuentro llorando , si que eres debil – dijo una voz aspera detras de ella , Hinata se levanto rapidamente para voltearse , Sasuke que estaba apoyado de un arbol la miraba seriamente como siempre . Una sonrisa de alivio aparecio en el rostro de Hinata e iba a correr hacia el pero Sasuke alzo una mano que le indicaba que no lo hiciera . Ella lo miro confundida .

-No puedes acercarte – dijo Sasuke mirandola , Hinata estaba completamente confundida , se miro sus ropas , estas a pesar de que estaban en el agua se secaron como si no se hubieran mojado , Hinata seguia buscando algo que estuviera mal pero no encontraba nada ; escucho a Sasuke dar un suspiro .

-Pero … ¿ Que tengo ? - pregunto Hinata al borde del desespero , vio al pelinegro hacer una torcida sonrisa que encontro hermosa .

-Eres un angel muy despistado .... si no te has dado cuenta tienes tus alas desplegadas – dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza , Hinata miro por su hombro y tenia razon , sus alas habian aparecido y no se habia percatado ; las alas eran de un blanco tan resplandeciente que hacia que Sasuke entrecerrara su mirada un poco , el blanco a la vez tenia un leve destello dorado ; ver esas alas le recordaban dolorasamente su antigua naturaleza ; la luz se fue disipando y las alas desaparecieron en un destello dorado dejando a Hinata libre de su peso , esta lo miro para ver si todo estaba bien – Un angel tiene que saber que cualquier ser impuro no puede acercarse si estan visibles ellas – dijo en referencia a las alas – Podria terminar muerto - añadio con cierto tono de burla . Hinata miro hacia otro lado con fingida molestia pero luego lo quito .

-¿ Fuistes a ver a alguien ? - pregunto Hinata acercandose a el , Sasuke se sento en una columna rota del santuario antes de contestarle .

-Si ... no tienes que preocuparte – respondio el , Hinata noto que no queria hablar del tema asi que no insistio en preguntar ; acercandose a el se sento a su lado , el pelinegro se tenso un poco al sentir la cercania de ella . - ¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunto hoscamente , Hinata aparto su mirada y nego levemente , Sasuke suspiro – No volvere a preguntar – añadio , Hinata entendio que era una orden disfrazada y sintiendose indefensa lo miro .

-¿ Me contaras sobre ti ? , ¿ Que ocurrio para que cayeras lejos de su gracia ? - pregunto Hinata con nerviosismo y curiosidad ; Sasuke sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que preguntar eso , asi que decidio contarselo para no tener que hacerlo mas tarde .

-Me imagino que fuistes creada recientemente – dijo Sasuke mirandola ; Hinata lo miro sin entender ; que tenia que ver su creacion con todo ; parecia que esa duda estaba impresa en su rostro por lo que Sasuke decidio aclarar . - ¿ Cuanto llevas creada ? - pregunto

-Tres milenios ... ¿ porque ? - contesto ella todavia sin entender , el amago de una sonrisa aparecio en los labios del pelinegro .

-Tres milenios – repitio el – Todavia eres joven ... por eso no sabes de eso – añadio el sin mirarla

-Pero que tratas de decir , crei que me ibas a contar sobre ti – dijo Hinata mirandolo pero el seguia sin hacerlo .

-Digo que al ser muy joven no sabes sobre la guerra que hubo milenios antes de que aparecieras – dijo Sasuke , este sentia la boca seca , no le gustaba hablar de su pasado pero sentia que si lo decia a ella se libraba de un peso demasiado pesado . - Hace mas de diez milenios atras hubo una guerra entre angeles , en un bando estaban los que seguian sus ordenes fielmente y en el otro los que no , en pocas palabras los rebeldes … yo era uno de ellos – dijo Sasuke con cierta amargura

-¿ Y porque decidiste hacerlo ? - pregunto Hinata

-Bueno antes tenia unos ideales que ahora encuentro estupidos ; pero en realidad lo quize hacer para enseñarle que siempre lo apoyaria en todo – dijo Sasuke , Hinata ladeo la cabeza , se preguntaba de quien se referia .

-¿ Quien es el ? - pregunto con mucha curiosidad , Sasuke cerro los ojos , Hinata creyo que habia sido inoportuna y negando con sus manos se disculpo – Gomen , no debi – dijo ella .

-No esta bien , si tengo que contarte de mi tambien tengo que hablar de el ... de Itachi – dijo el solemnemente .

-Itachi – repitio Hinata , por alguna razon le sonaba conocido pero decidio pasar ese pensamiento para seguir escuchando al pelinegro .

-Si ... mi hermano mayor – dijo Sasuke , la violacea abrio sus ojos por la sorpresa . - Mi hermano y yo eramos arcangeles de su ejercito , aunque mi hermano ya era comandante de uno . Era excepcionalmente bueno en su trabajo y yo queria ser como el . - dijo Sasuke – Teniamos un jefe que nos dijo que nosotros teniamos libre albedrio que podiamos decidir y hacer lo que queramos ... creo que resultamos muy ingenuos – añadio con cierta burla de si mismo – Se llama Madara y es uno de los jefes de los angeles caidos , decidimos caer y lo seguimos ... lo que producio una gran guerra ; algunos de mis compañeros decidieron seguirme – Sasuke la miro , Hinata no parecia tenr preguntas y decidio proseguir con su relato . - Cuando nos derrotaron y luego nos expulsaron nos dieron nombres a mi y seis compañeros mas ... - Sasuke iba a seguir pero Hinata lo interrumpio .

-¿ Que nombres les otorgaron ? - pregunto ella seriamente , Sasuke la miro con el rabillo de su ojo para entonces responder .

-Los nombres de los siete pecados capitales – respondio el , Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca , hubiera sido mejor no preguntar , cuando el ser superior te daba un nombre ese era algo importante en tu existencia pero si te lo cambiaba ya estabas lejos de su gracia . - Me toco Soberbia , no me gusta pero creo que identifica a veces mi actitud – una media sonrisa aparecio en sus labios .

-¿Que ocurrio con Itachi y los demas ? - Hinata tenia mucha curiosidad y esperaba que el le respondiera ya que parecia alguien de pocas palabras .

-Los demas siguen vivos ... Itachi – empezo a decir Sasuke pero se detuvo , apreto su puño fuertemente , parecia que estaba recordando un suceso que le causaba mucha molestia . - Murio – fue su simple contestacion seca y precisa .

-¿ Porque ? ¿ Que le ocurrio ? - Hinata le abarroto de preguntas , Sasuke se levanto y ella creyo que se habia molestado , vio que se apoyaba de una columna que quedaba intacta .

-Creo que fue en el mismo tiempo de tu creacion ... un dia Itachi nos traiciono – revelo Sasuke – lo hizo de la misma forma que yo lo estoy haciendo – añadio el mirandola con sus ojos negros como si quisieran atravesarla .

-¿Que quieres decir ? - pregunto Hinata , a veces podia ser muy ignorante y depistada pero no podia hacer nada , ella era asi , solo esperaba que el la aceptara asi .

-Reafirmo mi palabras anteriores ... eres muy depistada – dijo con cierto tono de burla , Hinata no se molesto parecia que el queria disipar un poco el ambiente tenso – Mi hermano nos traiciono por un angel como yo estoy haciendo ahora – añadio , Hinata lo miro fijamente y noto que el ya lo estaba haciendo , no pudo decir nada ya que esas palabras le habian quitado el habla , el hermano de Sasuke traiciono todo por un angel pero ¿ quien ? , cual de ellas se atreveria a entregarse a loa brazos de la muerte sin hacer o pedir nada a cambio .

* * *

Una melodia se escuchaba por el desolado y destruido hogar que habia sido de Hinata horas antes . En una habitacion casi destruida habia un piano que apenas habia sido tocado por las llamas , frente a el sentada estaba Tsubaki tocando las teclas con suma destreza y agilidad , la melodia que brotaba de la pieza era melancolica , lenta y triste pero en cierto sentido hermosa , era dificil de creer que alguien tan sadico y cruel como ella pudiera producir una musica tan hermosa y pura . Tsubaki tenia los ojos cerrados mientras empleaba la musica , lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin abrir como si llevaran mucho tiempo encerradas . La castaña abrio sus ojos y fijo su vista en un punto muerto de la habitacion , recuerdos del pasado asaltaron su mente mientras seguia tocando .

_Flashback _

_Tsubaki estaba parada al lado de un arbol mirando a una persona que se limitaba a observar el atardecer , las ropas blancas de los dos se teñian de palido anaranjado ; Tsubaki miraba al joven hombre de cabellos negros con mucha devocion ._

_-¿ Piensas quedarte ahi y no acercarte ? - escucho ella de la persona haciendo que se sobresaltara , vio como el se volteaba y le sonreia , era hermoso un arcangel hermoso , asi que lentamente fue acercandose a el ._

_-Itachi – dijo ella situandose a su lado , el joven le toco la cabeza y sonrio levemente ._

_-Tocastes una hermosa melodia hoy , me impresionastes – dijo el con voz aspera pero amable . Tsubaki sintio sonrojarse y aparto la mirada ._

_-La hize para usted ... Itachi – dijo ella en un susurro , pero bajo su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho . Abrio los ojos al sentir que el la agarraba del brazo y la acercaba a el para abrazarla , Tsubaki se sentia sumamente feliz , asi que tambien lo abrazo – ¿ Siempre estaras conmigo Itachi ? - pregunto ella mientras respiraba su aroma , este la apreto mas en sus brazos ._

_-Siempre ... pase lo que pase estare a tu lado Tsubaki – respondio el y juntos se quedaron viendo el atardecer ._

_Fin del Flashback _

Tsubaki apreto su mandibula y fruncio levemente el ceño ante ese recuerdo pero no dejo de tocar , otro recuerdo aparecio pero para ella fue algo placentero .

_Flashback _

_Una aldea estaba siendo destruida por las llamas y armas de los demonios ; en medio de ella estaba Itachi sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de una joven de largo cabello azulado el cual cubria su rostro , su ropas blancas estaban cubiertas de sangre ; Itachi miraba con dolor e incredulidad a la joven que tenia frente a el , la cual estaba cubierta de sangre dandole un tono opaco a su piel trigueña y ropas negras ._

_-¿ Porque ? , Maldicion ¿ porque lo hicistes Tsubaki? - pregunto Itachi furiosamente , la aludida no se inmuto por su tono si no que se arrodillo frente a el y con una mano que destilaba sangre toco la blanca mejilla del pelinegro ._

_-Dijistes que siempre estarias conmigo ... me fallastes – respondio ella , su voz parecia lejana . Itachi abrio los ojos ante esas palabras , porque no se dio cuenta antes ; Tsubaki estaba enamorada de el y el nunca quizo darse cuenta ._

_-Tsubaki – solo pudo decir el mientras veia que ella se levantaba y lo seguia mirando ; asi que depositando el cuerpo sin vida de la joven el cual empezo a desintegrarse en un polvo dorado ; para entonces levantarse y caminar hacia ella , la vista de ella parecia ausente y el sin decir nada la abrazo – Lo siento , nunca quize hacerte daño – añadio el , Tsubaki al escucharlo solto una lagrima pero su rostro cambio a uno lleno de odio y rencor ; Itachi abrio los ojos al sentir dolor y sangre empezo a salir de su boca , separandose de ella vio que su estomago habia una enorme herida la cual emanaba mucha sangre , cayo de rodillas , para entonces mirar el rostro de Tsubaki , se sorprendio al ver en el una sadica , macabra y oscura sonrisa , sus ojos parecian estar llenos de locura - ¿ Por ... - empezo a decir el pero fue interrumpido por ella ._

_-¿ Porque ? - dijo ella con un tono duro y sarcastico para entonces desaparecer delante de sus ojos - No crees que es muy tarde para disculpas – Itachi escucho esas palabras susurradas en su oido , volteo un poco su rostro y vio que ella estaba a su lado poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de el , de su boca emano mas sangre de la que tenia ya que segun apenas noto que Tsubaki le habia atravesado su pecho sin compasion , siempre tuvo curiosidad por esa rara habilidad de ella , siempre quizo preguntarle pero ahora ya no valia la pena . - Te amo Itachi – fue lo ultimo que escucho de ella antes de caer preso de la oscuridad , Tsubaki vio indiferencia y repulsion como el caia lentamente al suelo , ante sus ojos vio el cuerpo de Itachi desintegrarse hasta acabar en polvo que el viento se llevo . Pasados unos minutos cuando ella se miro sus manos cubiertas de ese liquido rojo muy llamativo , una sonrisa empezo a aparecer en sus labios , luego que se convirtio en una desquiciada risa y mas tarde en un desgarrador grito , miro a su alrededor con lagrimas en sus ojos a pesar de que que su rostro estaba contraido de furia – ¡ Nadie sera feliz , ni siquiera tu hermano Sasuke ! - grito ella a la nada mientras empezaba caminar por las llamas de su alrededor que empezaban a consumir todo ._

_Fin del Flashback _

Tsubaki salio de ese recuerdo a la misma vez que la melodia se detenia . Sin delicadeza alguna empezo a limpiar el rastro de lagrimas en su rostro .

-_Me he aguantado mis lagrimas por mucho tiempo y asi seguira siendo _– penso ella para entonces voltearse en el asiento mirando la entrada de la habitacion .

-No has perdido tu toque – dijo una voz , Tsubaki vio a la persona que entraba a la habitacion . El cabello naranja constrantaba con la capa negra que tenia y llevaba piercings en sus manos y rostro el cual miraba a Tsubaki con seriedad .

-¿ Que haces aqui Pain ? - pregunto Tsubaki echandose hacia atras lo que provoco un distorcionado sonido a causa de las teclas presionadas . Pain solo se limito mirarla desde el centro de la habitacion -Vamos Pain no seas asi , todavia estas molesto porque te rechaze – añadio ella con una mirada que parecia traviesa pero a la misma vez cubierta de maldad , Pain no le molestaron sus palabras , bastante tiempo con ella , te vas acostumbrando .

-Madara-sama solicito mi presencia , asi que fui enseguida .... me resulto bastante raro no verte a su lado ya que segun tu eres su mas fiel servidora – dijo con cierto sarcasmo lo ultimo , Tsubaki solo se limito a aumentar su sonrisa – Le pregunte donde estabas y me dijo que a lo mejor estarias en tu ultima adquisicion de batalla – concluyo el con su rostro imutable .

-No tienes que contarme nada eso ... sabes que eso no me importa – dijo ella moviendo su mano como si no le importara en lo mas minimo , Pain suspiro tratando de aguantarse las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y atravesarla con una vara – Te pregunte sobre ¿ que haces aqui ? - pregunto entrecerrando su mirada .

-Antes de venir aqui , senti la presencia de Sasuke – dijo el , Tsubaki movio un poco su cabeza para que continuara – Su forma estaba muy extraña en si no se como explicarlo es como si ocultara algo – añadio , Tsubaki se levanto mientras caminaba pensativa frente al .

-Asi que tu tambien lo sentiste ... ya me dio mas curiosidad de la que tenia – dijo ella deteniendose para mirarlo .

-¿ Y si nos traiciona como hizo Itachi ? - pregunto el , se toco la mejilla y sintio un poco de dolor , miro sus manos y vio un poco de sangre , si que era rapida ; lo habia cortado y el ni siquiera se percato , vio como ella llevaba un dedo lleno de sangre a su boca para entonces poner cara de asco y escupir el liquido - Con que asi estamos – dijo mirandola y de su mano salio una vara .

-Nadie habla de el en mi presencia , Nadie que no sea Madara-sama – recalco ella cada palabra que decia parecia escupida por un odio atroz mientras se ponia en posicion de atacar .

-No se que tanto alardeas si todavia no lo olvidas , no me niegues que la melodia que tocabas era la que compusistes para el ¿ no ? - dijo Pain con una burla cruel , Tsubaki en vez de enojarse sonrio ante esa palabras algo que confundio a Pain asi que se preparo en el momento que ella con una rapidez sobrenatural se lanzo hacia el ; la vara que tenia Pain aparecieron puntas afiladas , las cuales se enterraron en las manos de Tsubaki que intento pararlas con ellas , en ningun momento Tsubaki hizo un gesto de dolor o grito parecia indiferente a todo . - Me imagino que Sasuke no sabe que asesinastes a su querido hermano – añadio , vio que Tsubaki habia dejado de sonreir y y soltandose de la vara en un rapido movimiento corto de nuevo el rostro de Pain , la castaña dio un brinco hacia atras haciendo que cayera de pie en la silla del piano como si no pesara , miro altaneramente a Pain .

-¿ Vamos a estar todo el dia asi ? - pregunto Pain con pinta de aburrido , las heridas que Tsubaki le habia hecho en el rostro empezaron a cicatrizar y desaparecer como si nunca hubieran estado igual que las de las manos de ella . - No creo que valga la pena – dijo en referencia a la sanacion .

-Hmp – fue la contestacion de ella antes de brincar del asiento poniendo sus pies descalzos en el suelo – El no lo sabe y nunca lo hara – añadio ella , pareciendo una orden que decia que no hablara sobre eso .

-Tarde o temprano se saben las cosas , que no se te olvide Tsubaki – dijo Pain para entonces caminar hacia la salida donde se detuvo – Nos vemos en la reunion – y diciendo eso desaparecio en una llamarada fuego negro . Tsubaki se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el piano , mirandolo deslizo sus dedos en las teclas de este .

-Nunca lo sabra , antes de que lo haga .... lo asesino – dijo ella misma a la nada , una sadica sonrisa aparecio en su rostro mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el asiento y empezaba a tocar la melodia anterior .

* * *

Hinata estaba tratando de entender todo lo que le habia dicho Sasuke pero la duda que tenia era ¿ Quien fue ese angel que hizo lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo ahora ? , porque nadie hablo de esa guerra en el santuario , que ra lo que trataban de ocultar se preguntaba ella ; levanto su rostro para mirar a Sasuke y vio que este tenia los suyos cerrados .

-Sasuke ¿ quien era ella ? - pregunto Hinata en referencia del angel , Sasuke se movio un poco pero no abrio los ojos .

-No lo se , nunca la vi .... mi hermano estaba escondido con ella – dijo el , Hinata bajo la cabeza – Solo dos personas la vieron y dudo que quieran hablar – añadio para entonces abrir sus ojos y fijarlos en Hinata que todavia tenia la cabeza agachada , asi que suspirando se dirigio hacia ella y sento a su lado .

-¿ Crees que nos pase lo mismo que ellos ? - pregunto Hinata con cierta tristeza – Sabes que tarde o temprano moriremos – añadio y lo miro , abrio los ojos sorprendida ya que se se dio cuenta que Sasuke la estaba besando , al beso aunque era tosco y sin mucha experiencia hizo que Hinata se reconfortara , paso sus brazos por el cuello de el y lo profundizo , lentamente se fueron acomplando , ella guiandolo con suavidad ; pasados unos minutos se separaron a falta de aire , Sasuke miro a Hinata y vio como tenia sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas , lentamente alzo una mano y la deslizo suavemente sobre su rostro lo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos .

-No dejare que nada te pase – dijo Sasuke seriamente para entonces abrazarla , ella sonrio – Te protegere de todo – afirmo el para entonces aflojar el abrazo y se levanto , Hinata lo miro interrogante , el se volteo y le extendio la mano – Ven … te enseñare que no todo esta perdido – añadio , Hinata asintio y levantandose agarro la mano que le hacia sentir segura , Sasuke paso su otra mano por la cintura de ella en accion protectora lo que la hizo sonreir . - Cierra los ojos – le aconsejo el con un fria orden , ella asintio y los cerro ; sintio que era arrastrada por una fuerte corriente que la hacia sentir presionada como si algo grande y pesado la aplastara , sintio tambalearse pero fue sostenida por el brazo del pelinegro – Puedes abrirlos ya – escucho ella , asi que lo hizo , por acto reflejo cubrio sus ojos por la luz , cuando se acostumbro a la claridad noto que estaba en una colina y que Sasuke estaba parado en la orilla de esta , lentamente se fue acercando y con sorpresa miro la pintoresca aldea que estaba abajo de la colina cubierta de arboles de sakura .

-¿ Donde estamos ? - pregunto Hinata todavia maravillada por la aldea , Sasuke paso por su lado y se situo un poco lejos de ella arrodillandose a medias como si estuviera buscando .

-Esta aldea se llama Aoimaru ... ven – dijo el sin mirarla , Hinata obedecio y se situo a su lado pero sin arrodillarse – Ves aquel niño que esta en el arbol de sakura mas alejado de la aldea – añadio el señalando a un lugar , Hinata siguio la direccion , un humano normal no hubiera podido ver a tan larga distancia pero ella lo veia como si estuviera a pasos de ella . El niño que estaba sentado debajo del arbol jugaba con un cachorro de perro , su cabello negro constrataba con su piel blanca , al igual que sus ojos carbones , debajo de ellos tenia una leves lineas de ojeras para tan temprana edad que le daba un aire de seriedad para ser tan joven , todo el niño representaba una elegancia y madurez para sus escasos diez años , Hinata no pudo evitar compararlo con Sasuke y cuando iba a preguntar vio que el miraba el niño con melancolia y orgullo .

-Sasuke ¿ Quien ese niño ? - pregunto Hinata mirandolo , el pelinegro se levanto y la miro con una seriedad que hizo cohibir un poco a Hinata .

-Es mi hermano Itachi – respondio el , Hinata abrio los ojos espectufacta ante la revelacion , para entonces voltear a mirar de nuevo al niño , Sasuke hizo lo mismo . Hinata se preguntaba que estaba pasando , si el hermano de Sasuke habia muerto , queria decir que habia reencarnado en un cuerpo humano , eso queria decir que habia posibilidades para ellos , una pequeña esperanza aunque fuera minima y diminuta , penso Hinata mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse iluminando cada rincon del apaisaje con su caracteristico anaranjado . La vida si tiene misterios , y ese era uno de ellos .

** GOMENASAI , GOMENASAI , GOMENASAI **

**Perdon si los decepcione con este capitulo , como dije iba a ser un poco aburrido , prometo que el otro sera mejor . Quiero darles las gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que he estado recibiendo , de verdad que gracias . La cancion que tocaba Tsubaki pues elegi Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven , esa melodia es hermosa . Me gustaria que me dijieran que piensan del loco personaje oc de Tsubaki .No tengo mucho que decir jejeje .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Bueno hasta la proxima . Sayo**


End file.
